Monster Over Heart
by Angel of Despair818
Summary: What happens when Annabeth is cursed by the gods? Will bitterness eventually overcome her? Will she forget all that was good, replaced by a torrent of horrendous snakes? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hello! Here I am again…and I have brought to you another terrible story. This is dedicated to one specific friend. She will probably never read this, but shout out anyways. YOU ARE AMAZING JENNINA! Enjoy the story my readers….review and tell me what you think! ****J**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ω Annabeth Ω<span>**

"I love you."

The words sent a thrill through her even now. She was in love, and every time he told her that, it felt like the first time. A warm glow spread over her, starting at her chest and flowing down to her fingertips. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled into his shirt.

He smelled of salt, and waves, and sun. He had his arms around her and they were lying comfortably on the sand.

It was a sunny summer day in which Annabeth and Percy had decided to go on a date on the last day of summer vacation before they would have to return to school.

He tugged on her hair. "…definitely not."

She laughed and stood. "I'll go change."

He nodded and smiled, his eyes lighting up at the thought of going swimming.

She spun around and walked up the hill towards the girl's restroom. She turned to look at Percy midway. He was lying back looking at the sky. She glanced up too and saw one lone cloud. As she stared at it, it grew darker and darker until it started raining, only from that single cloud.

Percy closed his eyes and let the water rush over him with a small smile.

He was controlling it! But how? That was Zeus's territory. He shouldn't be able to do that. Fear rose in her as the sky rippled with silent thunder. Campers all looked towards the heavens. Percy lay there oblivious in the confusion.

Pretty soon the sky went back to normal and campers continued on their way. Percy extinguished his cloud and stood, walking towards the ocean.

Annabeth turned and walked, determined not to ruin their date with the pool of dread that was settling in her stomach. Annabeth prayed to all the gods not to take Percy away. After him almost dying in Tartarus…she wouldn't be able to stand it.

She opened the door to the restroom…and screamed.

**≈ Percy ≈**

Percy sprinted up the hill.

It was Annabeth, and it wasn't a scream of pain…it was horror. If it was a monster, that scream of pain would come soon enough.

Percy uncapped Riptide and kicked open the door. "ANNABETH?" he called.

"I'm fine." Her voice was small and weak; it was coming from one of the stalls.

He sighed in relief and stuffed Riptide in his pocket. "What happened?"

"Nothing…girl problems." She replied, evasive.

Percy suddenly felt uncomfortable standing in the girl's restroom.

"Uh…do you need me to bring someone? Piper or—

"Yes!" she cried in relief. "Nico…bring Nico."

"…Nico?" Percy was confused. "I thought you said it was girl—

"Please." She cut him off again, her voice quiet.

"Okay." Percy was a little hurt that _he_ couldn't help her and that she wanted Nico instead of him.

"Make sure the Camp directors or dryads don't see him come in." She sounded relieved, and even a little desperate.

"He won't come." Percy protested.

She hesitated at that. "Tell him…Tell him he owes me."

Now what could she mean by that?

Percy rushed out, wondering what type of girl problems could Nico help in. Or maybe she was lying. That was more likely. But why didn't she want Percy's help? Maybe Percy couldn't help…but then how could Nico help? He sighed and opened the door to the Hade's cabin. He knew that knocking will probably do him no good. The son of Hades will either ignore him or lock the door if he wasn't in the mood.

"Ni-

Percy cut himself off when he saw Nico asleep. He looked like, well…an angel.

Percy snickered and took out his phone to take a picture. Truth be told, the Son of Hades looked like a doll. Perfect pink bow lips, long black lashes, and his skin, it was smooth, and it shined a little.

He poked him.

Nico swatted his arm away, instantly awake, and rolled out of bed. Looking groggy, he frowned, distorting his doll-like features. Now he looked more like he was going to punch him than invite him to a tea party.

"What?" He leaned against his bed post and fumbled for a cigarette, his fingers still clumsy from sleep.

Percy didn't like the fact that he had decided to start smoking. It was unhealthy, but more, it showed how…off, he was. And plus…lung cancer. He decided to speak his mind.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It's unhealthy."

Nico raised an eyebrow, avoiding Percy's eyes, sparing him only a glance.

"What's it to you?" he asked gruffly.

Percy gracefully plucked it from his lips.

Nico blinked. Surprised, then he glared at him.

He reached over and reclaimed his cigarette. Only instead of placing the lighted roll into his mouth, he turned it over and pressed it to Percy's wrist.

Percy flinched and tried to pull away, but Nico merely tightened his grip on his arm. The son of Hades kept his eyes level to Percy's.

He seemed to be trying to say something. Nico's eyes were desperate, searching his. Percy couldn't understand. What was he trying to say? What could he be trying to say by burning Percy's arm?

_What? _Percy's eyes seemed to say. _What is it?_

Nico finally averted his eyes and let Percy go. "What do you want?" he muttered.

"Annabeth needs you in the girl's restroom." He replied. He stared down at the pink, raised flesh on his wrist. Percy thought that if a remora were to suck on him, it would probably look like that. The thought cheered him up a little.

"Thought that's why she had you. Since when is it my job to amuse her?" he had a smirk on his face and Percy glared at him.

"She said you owed her." He replied.

He frowned a little at that. Cocking his head in that bird-like way of his, he suddenly blushed.

"Right, um…" he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Where'd you say she was?"

Okay then…that was fast. Now Percy_ really_ wanted to know what had happened between them. It must've been something embarrassing from the look that Nico's face got.

"…girl's bathroom."

"No. The dryads would never let me go in there. "

"I know. That's why we're swinging by the Aphrodite cabin first."

**ΩAnnabethΩ**

Annabeth shivered. What was taking him so long? She knew that he had only been gone for a couple of minutes but she was cold…and scared. She pressed herself against the wall and blew on her hands. Her fingers were trembling and Annabeth couldn't seem to get rid of the tears that we're now streaming down her face. She slid down to the dirty bathroom floor and wrapped her arms around herself.

What was wrong with her? What was happening? Did this have something to do with the lightning?

These questions swam around in her brain. She wanted to think this through. She knew she could…but the fear. It was there, and it was growing, clouding her judgment, sending her into taking short panicked breaths.

A sob escaped her.

Percy? Mother? Anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! BTW: I always respond to your reviews! I think this was a pretty funny chapter. Enjoy!**

**I hope you like this! Please tell me what you think and how I can make it better!**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

"Oh No…._HELL_ No..." He shook his head, looking genuinely terrified. Percy wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed that look on his face.

He smirked. "You owe her remember?" He didn't know why, but every time he mentioned that, Nico Di Angelo stopped protesting, but as they neared the Aphrodite cabin…he appeared to be chickening out.

"Fine." He huffed and marched ahead of them. They we're passing by the lake and an idea sparked inside of him. He jogged to catch up with him…silently. His training _was_ very useful. He tapped the Son of Hades shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"This…is revenge."

Nico stiffened and his hand reached to his sword but he was too late. Percy hoisted him up and ran towards the lake…an evil grin spreading across his face. Nico shrieked and grabbed on to his neck, scratching him painfully as Percy stopped, and a fair distance away from the shore too. He was sprinting across the surface, barely leaving ripples.

"Oh gods Percy I'm going to kill you. Gobackgobackgoback!" His voice sounded shrill and panicked. Very much unlike the guy that was smoking the cigarette. Percy decided he liked this Nico better.

"Say please. Oh, and apologize." Percy commanded.

Nico stared back dumbly.

"Percy you are amazing and wonderful and very much the most powerful demigod in the world. Please accept my apology for even thinking of harming your beautiful skin." Percy demonstrated in a high-pitch voice.

"…never." Nico responded. Very much like a spy in front of their future torturer.

"Well then." Percy smirked and Nico's eyes widened.

Percy loosened his hold that he had on Nico's shoulders but kept his legs steady. The Son of Hades was remarkably light and Percy maneuvered this move easily. He grabbed on to his wrist at the last possible second and Nico let out a breath.

"Please." He whispered. His whole face was red, but that was probably because he was upside-down. Nico's black T-shirt hiked up a little, exposing his stomach. And his black hair was getting wet.

Percy grinned. Now he looked a lot more like the boy that played Mythomagic and collected action figures.

"What? The Son of Hades doesn't want to go swimming?" Percy asked mockingly.

"Percy…" Nico trailed off warningly. His fist tightened on Percy's shirt. "I'm sorry okay? Now put me down."

"…my pleasure." Percy said cheerfully.

Nico's eyes widened and he screamed as Percy threw him. Up, towards the sky. But of course all Nico felt was that Percy wasn't holding on to him anymore. Percy caught him in his arms, like a baby, and "sailed" towards land. As soon as his feet touched land, Nico swung a left hook at Percy. He caught his fist and held it, twisted behind his back.

"I am going to kill you. I swear! I will tear out your—

Percy clamped his hand on Nico's mouth and chuckled. "Now Nico… that was my _revenge_, you have to deal with it because we're even now. No killing people and tearing out their… whatever-you-were-going-to-say… that I don't really want to know."

Nico twisted out of his grasp and glared at him. Percy grinned goofily. Nico sighed and stomped towards the cabin. "We will not talk about this. And if you ever touch me again I swear by the gods… I. Will. Kill. You."

**_Some Time Later…_**

"O-okay…this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done. Can I ask why?" Piper questioned. She was staring at the two boys sitting on the bunk bed. One was grinning at her and the other was scowling at her.

"Nope." Percy made sure to pop the "P".

She smiled shakily and looked at Nico. "Are you sure?"

His scowl deepened but he nodded.

"Alright… sit on the opposite bed while I get my stuff." Piper walked away into her closet.

Nico glared at Percy. He was obviously not enjoying this. He was mortified. He was furious. He was bloodthirsty. And he was going to kill Annabeth. But he knew he owed it to her… if it wasn't for her…no. Nico preferred not to dwell on the "If's" of his life. He hated this. Truthfully…he was afraid. And he was also embarrassed. It was a dangerous combination of feelings for the Son of Hades.

Piper came back smiling cheerfully. "Okay so let's start with your face."

"Can I record this?" Percy asked.

"No." Nico snapped.

Piper knelt in front of him and bit her lip. "Let's start with some mascara."

Nico blanched.

Percy burst into laughter and Piper giggled. She leaned into him and started applying a thick shade of black on his eyelashes. He squirmed and blushed and protested. This was too much to bear.

"Need a cigarette Nico? Oh right…they're probably already in the bottom of the lake." Percy teased.

"Shut up Jackson." He grumbled.

Piper applied a bit of blush on his cheeks to soften up his sharp edges and black eyeliner, along with a touch of eye shadow. She then removed all traces of facial hair.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Boy, have you ever heard of chap-stick? Oh wait…Never mind." She sighed.

"Don't worry, we're almost done. You already looked a bit like a girl, no offense."

"Excuse me?" he definitely looked offended.

"Can I see yet?" Percy called.

"No!" Nico and Piper yelled in harmony.

"And your hair…let me see." She combed it a bit, the curled the edges and placed a headband on his head.

"No way." He tried to tug it off and she slapped his hand away.

"Your hair is a lost cause and that's the best I can do. Now don't touch it." Her voice was laced with Charmspeak and he obediently lowered his hands. She showered him in hairspray and then took his hands.

"Oh gods…you bite your nails don't you? That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

He snatched his hands away.

This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello my Jackalope's! I missed you…So here it is! Tell me if you like.

Disclaimer: Tis' no belong to me…how could me do such geniusness? Well…tis' plot mine…but that is all. (To be read with a Russian accent)

≈Percy≈

"Are you almost done yet?" Percy called. The sound of his voice was immediately followed by a huge crash and a grunt. Piper rushed outside to see what happened.

She was met with a horrific scene. Her flower vase was shattered on the floor and Percy was on the ground with Jason's hands around his neck. His face was red with fury and vicious anger and there were sparks shooting off his skin. The muscles in his arms bulged as he tightened his grip on Percy's wind pipe.

Percy gasped and made a horrible chocking sound until he kicked Jason in the stomach and pushed him off. He scrambled back to recover and in a wheezing voice he asked, "What the Hades, man?"

Jason glared at him and reached for his sword. There was clearly murder in his eyes and Piper sprang into action.

"JASON STOP!" she cried shrilly.

He stopped and stared at her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stay out of it Pipes." He ordered and sprang towards Percy.

But this time he was ready and met his onslaught with Riptide. Jason appeared immensely irked by his deflect and threw his own sword away and tackled Percy. Percy fell hard, his sword useless at such a close range. Jason punched Percy, hard, in the jaw. Percy's eyes flared with anger and punched Jason back. He then jumped up and kicked him brutally on the side. Almost immediately the air crackled with electricity and Percy felt the hairs on his arms stand. He used the water on the floor from the vase to fill Jason's lungs with water. His eyes grew wide and his hands flew to his neck in a futile attempt to get some air into his system.

"What the hell Percy?" Nico yelled. He had heard the ruckus and had come out to investigate.

He wrenched Percy's arms behind his back, trying to distract him from his current task. It worked. Percy's eyes cleared from the fury and Jason gasped in relief, he lay there like a fish, and Piper ran to try to calm him down.

"Thanks." Percy said to Nico stiffly.

Nico didn't understand. Thanks for what… for keeping him from carrying out his own decision? He chose to do that. If he wanted to stop he could've.

Percy knelt by Jason's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched into his face.

Seriously? Nico thought incredulously. The guy tries to kill you, you practically drown him, and then you rush to his side to see if he's injured?

Jason shook his head and coughed. "Don't mess with me, man."

Percy looked confused. "You're the one that attacked me."

Jason glared at him. "I saw what you did you son of—

"Poseidon." Percy finished for him. He did not particularly like cussing.

Jason shook his head again, his eyes suddenly full of disgust and remorse. "Why did you do that? How could you do that?"

"What did I do?" Percy asked, finally annoyed.

Jason stood, shot Percy one last look, full of repulsion and disgust, and left.

Piper stood up, eager to switch to a different topic.

There was a shaky smile on her face as she said, "Let's finish up shall we?"

Nico and Piper went back into the restroom, but it was different. Percy stared gloomily ahead, fighting the urge to run after Jason to see what was wrong. He didn't remember doing anything wrong lately. Perhaps he was framed? What could someone have done to get Jason so mad that he was eager to kill him? Jason had looked almost…bloodthirsty.

A while later Piper came back smiling.

"Done!" she chirped and ran out of the room, probably to chase after Jason.

"Okay let's go." Percy said, impatient.

"I look ridiculous." Nico said his voice full of horror.

Percy rolled his eyes and barged in. As soon as he saw Nico his eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

Nico slugged him.

"SHUT UP!" he cried shrilly, which did nothing to help his image.

Percy shut up but kept a delighted grin on his face. Nico looked like…well, a girl. She, err…He was wearing tight pink jeans and a white cotton blouse with the words, "TEAM LEO" written in bold, glittery letters.

"Let's go." Percy commanded and walked towards the exit.

"I can't go out like this!"

"No one will recognize you." Percy reasoned. Finally Nico came out hesitantly, muttering profanity under his breath. They walked up the hill when Percy saw Leo flirting with the dryads up ahead.

"Cheese turds." Percy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Keep your head down."

Nico obeyed.

Percy and Nico walked past to the girls restroom, hoping that Leo wouldn't see them. But the gods were against them because Leo turned and grinned.

"Hey you guys!" He jogged up to where they were.

"Snail's gunk. He's coming." Percy warned before Leo caught up.

Nico was hiding behind Percy, his nails digging into his bicep painfully.

"Hey! Percy, what are you doing? Who's that?" Leo asked. His attention shifting from Percy to Nico.

"Uhhhh….new camper." Percy replied hastily. If Leo noticed Percy's discomfort, he didn't let on.

"Hi. I'm Leo."

"Um." Nico coughed.

"Hey! Team leo!" Leo exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Nico blushed furiously and kept silent. Still hiding his face in Percy's armpit.

"Umm…guess you don't want to talk." Leo looked at Percy questionaly and he shrugged.

"See you." Leo turned and left. Percy could tell that the Son of Hephaestus was a bit hurt at being given the cold shoulder by a new camper. Especially by one that was obviously a fan.

"C'mon, let's go." Percy told Nico.

ΩAnnabethΩ

She heard the wooden door swing open then close with a solid thud. Footsteps padded closer to her closed stall.

"Annabeth…where are you?" Her name was a hoarse whisper.

"Nico…come in." She unlocked the door, and she felt him hesitate before entering.

Her eyes were lowered, staring fixedly at the floor, and her back was against the wall… wedged between the toilet and the stall's plastic door. She had had time to think about what was happening. And she definitely wasn't crying anymore. She felt foolish for crying in the first place. It had been pounded into her brain that crying was demonstrating weakness. And she was ashamed.

Nico finally got a good look at her and responded by, "HOLY—

"Shut up!" Annabeth hissed.

"Oh gods…" Nico fumbled for his sword.

"No Nico! It's me!" she whisper-yelled.

Annabeth grabbed on to his wrist. He froze as her long slender claws encircled his arm completely.

"Prove it." He said coldly. The only thing that was keeping him from killing her right then and there was doubt and disbelief.

She turned over his wrist and traced his scars. "August 18 behind the lake, you were out by a fire and I was searching for firewood. I stopped you from killing yourself."

He snatched his hand away and let out a shaky breath.

"Okay Annabeth…" his voice wavered,

"Why are there snakes coming out of your head?"

Oooh…. (Tell me in the reviews if you guessed it before I told it… and how!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you think guys! Please review, I have no idea how I should continue this story. If you have a suggestion, or simply criticism, WRITE IT. Enjoy! "^o^"**

**≈Percy≈**

What was taking so long? He paced at the entrance, and he saw the dryads staring at him…just waiting for him to go in so they could have fun dragging him out.

A girl came out and he peered inside. She gave him the finger.

O-okay, right… this was not going to get him anywhere.

He trudged down to the Zeus cabin. He knew it probably wasn't a very good idea, but he just couldn't stand the idea of a friend being mad at him… (Or wanting to kill him), without him not knowing what he did.

As he came to the cabins…he saw Jason dragging huge, things out of his cabin. He jogged over to where he was and asked him,

"Need help?"

His answer was a blow to the jaw.

"Ow… what was that for?" He asked, holding his jaw tenderly.

Jason sighed and dropped the black bag. "You really don't know?"

"No."

He grabbed Percy's bicep and dragged him inside the cabin. There, he turned his computer on and showed Percy a footage of…himself?

There was Percy grinning at the camera and mouthing some things that would have gotten him a bar of soap when he was younger. He then disappeared from view and came back dragging…a dead naiad. Percy gaped as the recording showed him bringing naiads after naiads and stuffing them in Jason's cabin. When he was done he walked towards the camera and said loud and clear,

"Hey Jason… these girls have you to thank for their deaths! This is…revenge." It sounded exactly like his voice and the camera shut off.

The cabin was engulfed in silence as they both stared at the screen.

Percy sat back… dumbfounded.

Jason looked at him tiredly. "Look man, I respect you and everything but this is a little too much. Why did you do it? Revenge for what? Honestly…I doubted it was you. But the evidence is right there. And plus, who else could catch a naiad?"

Percy shook his head. "It wasn't me. I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder crackled in the distance and they both flinched. Percy was shocked and insulted that Jason would even consider the fact that Percy did this. It was true that all the evidence pointed to him…but seriously?

Jason frowned, and immediately looked regretful. Apparently it pained him as well to be like this with a friend.

"Sorry Percy. I shouldn't have suspected you." He leaned forwards and rubbed his face tiredly. "It's been a hard night."

"There was more?" Percy asked, a bit wary of the answer.

"Yeah… all day there's been junk everywhere. Even…" He trailed off glancing at the restroom. "…never mind."

Percy didn't want to know.

Who was doing this… and why?

**ΩAnnabeth Ω**

"What am I going to do?" She stared at Nico through the sunglasses. "I can't let Percy see me like this!"

Nico shook his head. "You're taking this the wrong way, Percy can help."

"But—

He cut her off. "Think Annabeth! It's the only thing your good at, so do it!"

She blinked, silenced by the insult.

"It's Medusa all over again! Who created Medusa in the first place?" he glared at her with his hard, angry eyes. He had thankfully changed back from his clothes so it was easier to take him seriously now.

"My mother… Athena." She responded. She was thankful for the question. It gave her something to think about and know she could focus over her panic.

"My mother did this!?" She exclaimed, outraged.

As soon as the words left her mouth the water in the toilet began to bubble. It spun and churned and slowly the ripples smoothed out. They stared at the toilet in astonishment as the face of Poseidon appeared on the surface.

"Annabeth," He spoke. His voice that usually sounded like a sunny day at the beach now sounded angry and exhausted.

"You are correct. It is your mother that has done this. We have been in a little…argument." His voice sounded pained. "I'm sorry, but we could not allow for you and my son to be together."

"What? That-that's not fair!" She spluttered.

"Be glad that I bothered to explain, child. More than your mother did." His voice disappeared.

She glared at the toilet and the snakes around her hissed angrily. Slowly, she felt the first coil of bitterness rise inside of her.

Nico glanced at her, alarmed. "Don't. That's what made medusa the way she—

Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and his face transformed into an expression she knew well…. a cold, hard, appearance of superiority.

He spoke, but his voice was not his, it was her mother.

"Annabeth, child…I know that one day you will understand my motives. Poseidon has crossed a line, and—

"No!" Annabeth interrupted. "I don't care what your motives are!"

Nico and Athena reached over and slapped her, hard.

Immediately, her snakes reared back and hissed at her/him. Annabeth fought the urge to hiss as well. Her claws pulsed with energy, and she felt violence in every cell of her body.

"Your relationship with that wretched boy was unacceptable!"

The mention of Percy sent shocks down her spine.

"If he ever lays eyes on you he will turn into stone. I advise you leave Annabeth. Flee; you have brought shame onto my name."

"What? What about the Mark of Athena? I did that! I took down, your nemesis! I remodeled Olympus!"

Annabeth knew she probably sounded pathetic, but it was true. She had brought shame? We're her past achievements worth nothing? What about all the battles that she had won in her mother's name? All this was gone in her mother's eyes.

Again, she felt the cold tendril of bitterness rise in her heart.

"Annabeth," Her mother's eyes turned sad. "My child, do not think that I have forgotten thee. Your father is a wonderful man and you have been loyal to me. You have made me proud…

She/he paused, and Annabeth knew that she was not going to like what she said next.

"You have to merely slay the boy, and you will be redeemed."

With that, Nico's eyes rolled over in his head and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! My gorgeous readers, I recently posted a new story so make sure to check that out!** **Oh and…Percabeth. No Pernico. Sorry… **

**ΩAnnabethΩ**

"Nico…wake up!" Annabeth hissed, literally.

"Annabeth, is that you?" A tentative voice called out.

Piper! Her spirits lifted. If she needed someone right now, it was her. Annabeth dug out her orange Yankees cap and quickly stuffed her hair in it. She would look weird, but at least there wouldn't be any visible snakes crawling around her head. She pushed her sun glasses up her nose, and opened the stall. Piper was standing there drying her hands. Annabeth didn't have time to think about what her mother had told her, it was too much to bear. She needed to focus on the problem at hand.

"Annabeth—what?" Piper stared at Nico's crumpled floor on the bottom of the stall. She reached for Katropis but Annabeth shook her head quickly.

"It's me Piper, he passed out." She replied.

"What we're yall doing in there?" Piper questioned suspiciously, but her hand strayed from her dagger.

Just then, Hazel walked in. As she surveyed the scene with wide eyes, she blushed and said, "What did you do to my brother?"

"He passed out," She replied.

"I need your help."

≈**Percy≈**

"It doesn't matter. I believe you. Someone is plotting against you." Jason sounded like he was still trying to convince himself.

Even before this happened they didn't really have a "good" relationship together. There was always that tense spark of rivalry. That gnawing wonder of who was better. But they trusted each other, (_or so he'd thought_) and they had saved each other's lives before.

Percy swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah…do you have a cookie?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

**ΩAnnabethΩ**

She had told them everything that the god's had said and they were worried that it might have been too much for Nico, but he had awakened quickly.

"Okay so, this is the plan." Annabeth was back in familiar territory and she instantly felt better. She was glad she had friends like this to help her out.

"Hazel, can you manipulate the Mist to hide…_this_?" She tugged on a snake and it nipped her lightly. She consoled herself by thinking, _At least they aren't spiders._

"Certainly." Hazel replied confidentially.

"Piper, can you charm speak our way out of Camp?" Annabeth looked at Piper intently.

"Sure…but," She frowned. "…out of Camp? Shouldn't we tell Chiron?"

"No…Chiron will insist on telling Percy. And you know Percy, if killing him will bring me back; h-he wouldn't hesitate to…to do something stupid." Annabeth ignored the tremor in her voice.

Hazel's face paled. "Surely he wouldn't—

"He would." Nico said suddenly, making them jump. He straightened and stuffed the lighter he was playing with into his pocket.

"You know he would do anything for Annabeth." He looked at her with a measured glare. "We'll do what she says. Slip out at night."

"And then what?" Piper challenged.

"We go find the monster… a cave to live in." he replied absently, as if this was obvious.

"WHAT?" Hazel yelled.

Piper's face paled.

Annabeth flinched.

He stared at them.

"I was joking."

His face was perfectly serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. I just read, A Christmas Carol. I recommend it to yall. It has beautiful symbolism and writing style. Anyways…Enjoy. \-_-/**

ΩAnnabethΩ

"Okay…Let's go." Annabeth said shakily.

"You sure you don't want to tell Percy?" Piper asked uneasily.

"Maybe yall can go beg to the gods. Or find some type of cure." Hazel continued hopefully.

"No…" Annabeth said, grimly determined. "I have to get away. Then you will tell him what happened. Make sure he doesn't go looking for me. I'll wait until all this dies down, the gods will surely get over it."

"How will you hide with that?" Piper asked, gesturing at her now back-to-normal blond hair.

"Medusa did it. I'll find a way." Annabeth kept her voice firm. She was trying to sound braver than she really was, but she could tell Nico wasn't fooled.

"Okay then. Let's go. And hope we don't meet with Percy along the way." Nico said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

≈Percy≈

Percy walked away from the cabin while eating jelly beans gloomily.

Jason didn't have any cookies, much less blue cookies.

Finally, he saw Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Nico coming down the hill. He jogged up to them and they all froze, Annabeth shooting a tiny glare at Nico. Hazel was staring hard at Annabeth's hair and thankfully the Son of Hades wasn't wearing his disguise anymore.

He wondered what Nico could have possibly helped Annabeth with, and why they all they were all staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why? Nothing's wrong." Annabeth stammered.

He blinked. "Yall' are all, acting weird. I'm not dumb."

He was answered by silence.

"C'mon!" He protested.

"Percy…I'll see you later. Okay? Bye." Annabeth said a sad look in her eyes. Then she walked forwards and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Percy frowned in confusion. "Okay…? You're coming for dinner right?" He looked at all of them. Hazel looked downwards guiltily and Piper coughed nervously. Nico met his gaze steadily, his eyes revealed nothing.

"…alright. See you." Percy stepped away and Annabeth lifted her chin and walked forwards like a praetor leading her legion into war.

He didn't understand. As she kept walking, Percy felt something snap somewhere in his chest and he gasped in pain, but it quickly faded away. What was that? He shrugged.

It must have been the jelly beans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my Cuttlefishes'! I'm back! If you are reading this…please check out my other stories too! Oh and, review! I'll be trying out a different writing style. Tell me how it fits! **

**BTW: Read, GONE by Michael Grant! (If you actually do, please tell me!)**

**_2 years later..._**

"He is too dangerous." Hera stood up, her gown billowing angrily behind her. "He must be _eliminated_!"

The gods shuffled restlessly. A new problem had arisen, and the gods were in turmoil.

"I agree. He has trespassed into my dominion." Zeus spoke calmly. His stormy eyes flashed as he stared at all his siblings. "He has done the impossible."

"And mine."

The gods turned towards the cold voice. Khione stood, glaring coldly at the lot of them. "That Perseus can control my element. It isn't possible, but he has frozen water."

"…and made water pour from the sky." Zeus contributed thoughtfully.

"Then we kill the little punk and get over it. I don't see what the problem is about." Ares grumbled, fire licking away at his empty sockets.

"The problem is that _that _'little punk' is my son! And I will not stand here idly while you debate his fate!" Poseidon demanded forcefully. His face was contorted in anger, his demeanor comparable to that of a stormy sea.

"The boy _has_ saved Olympus from destruction many times." Artemis pointed out quietly.

Silence engulfed the throne room as the gods considered this. They didn't like to admit it, but it was true.

"But what if…" Hermes hesitated as all eyes turned towards him. "What if the boy decides to use his power to overthrow Olympus? I know better than anyone that power can make mortals selfish and thirsty for more."

"Your son, Hermes," Athena began, "Was not corrupted because of power. It was lack of love and emotional support. He was driven by hatred, not an appeal to power." Her voice was cold, and level. Only ever saying what was necessary and true. Nevertheless, Hermes flinched and glared at her, but you could not be angry at logic.

Poseidon seemed relieved that someone else was in defense of his son, that is, until Athena spoke again.

"But I support the destruction of the boy."

Zeus stood.

"All in favor of killing him say Aye!"

The sounds of agreement drove out the protests.

"…AYE!"

**Percy**

"Percy, your assistance is needed." Percy looked up and saw Athena.

A tiny snake of dread curled around his stomach as she stared at him.


End file.
